Exhaust components, such as pipes, for example, are connected to each other at various locations throughout a vehicle exhaust system. One example of a traditional connection between two mating pipes is a “slip joint” configuration. In this type of configuration, pipe portions are overlapped with one another and are clamped together with a clamp member. The clamp member acts directly against the pipe portions and deforms the pipe portions as a clamping load is applied.
One disadvantage with this connection method is that once the pipe portions are deformed, service operations cannot be performed on any of the exhaust components. Also, clamping forces can decrease over time, which when combined with deformed pipe portions, can loosen connection interfaces between mating components resulting in exhaust leaks, poor exhaust system performance, and increased noise.
Another traditional connection between two mating pipes utilizes a bolted joint configuration. In this configuration, each pipe is provided with a flat flange portion. The flat flange portions are aligned with each other and are fastened together. One disadvantage with this connection method is that there is no provision for alignment adjustment between the two mating pipes.
Thus, there is a need for a connector assembly for exhaust components that provides alignment adjustment, serviceability, and a secure connection interface, as well as overcoming the other deficiencies with prior designs described above.